This invention relates generally to drawer slides. More particularly, this invention relates to drawer slides having a rail mounted to a drawer, a rail mounted to a frame, a bearing mounting the drawer rail to the frame rail for longitudinal reciprocal movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail, and a rigid stop and flexible stop cooperating to limit outward movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail under normal forces, the flexible stop being configured to deform sufficiently to permit passage of the rigid stop thereby under higher forces to permit further outward movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail.
Drawer slides are known having components or rails for attachment to a drawer and components or rails for attachment to a frame within which the drawer is to be received. Often such drawer slides include retention and release mechanisms that retain the drawer component within the frame component or vice versa until the release mechanism is actuated. Often retention release means are difficult to operate or of complicated manufacture.
The drawer slide assembly disclosed herein is easily operable and of simple manufacture. The disclosed drawer slide assembly includes a drawer rail, a frame rail and a bearing. The bearing is configured to couple the drawer rail to the frame rail to permit longitudinal reciprocal movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail. The drawer assembly includes a rigid stop and a flexible stop configured to cooperate to limit outward movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail under a force. In the illustrated embodiment, the rigid stop is formed in the drawer rail and the flexible stop is formed in the bearing. The deformable stop is configured to deform under higher longitudinal forces to permit passage of the rigid stop thereby and further outward movement of the drawer rail relative to the frame rail.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.